


Putting the "Service" in Service Top

by Felinosis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Amazon Position, Anal Sex, Bottom My Unit | Byleth, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mind Break, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Power Bottom, Reverse Mating Press, Rimming, Service Top, Sex Toys, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinosis/pseuds/Felinosis
Summary: Obeying Byleth is like second nature to Dimitri, and he would have never expected his professor to give him more than he can chew.(FE3H Kink Meme fill)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Putting the "Service" in Service Top

**Author's Note:**

> **From the 3H Kink Meme:**   
>  _https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=819420#cmt819420_   
>  _Dimitri/any - subby top ahegao  
>  You know how in mind break subby fics with Ahegao the sun starts gushing loudly and incoherently about how good it feels and how big x is?_
> 
> _Basically I want that but Dimitris a top going blind with eye rolling lust babbling about how good it feels to be inside of his partner and how badly needs his cock in them._
> 
> * * *
> 
> I will not apologize for the title

Dimitri stood directly inside Byleth's room, too nervous to move from his place in front of the door. Why was he doing this? He was the  _ king _ ! Why did the professor give this outfit to him in the first place?

"Dimitri!" Byleth rushed over. "You look so cute~" He gawked, looking up as if the man were the fluffiest kitten he'd ever seen. 

Dimitri was a grown, six-foot-two, battleworn man, and he looked  _ ridiculous _ ! Not "cute", even if he was wearing a ruffled headpiece and sheer white stockings. Yet his face flushed ever so slightly at the professor's compliment. To be fair, he  _ was _ less intimidating when his black eyepatch was replaced with a white, cotton one decorated with frills and an embroidered heart, but only marginally so!

"I'm not—huh?!"

Byleth paid no attention to Dimitri's indignation as he attempted to flip the short, frilly skirt up. Dimitri immediately shoved it down. It barely descended past his groin, and plus, he'd worn the clothes Byleth provided which went  _ under _ the dress as well. His normal smallclothes were longer than the skirt; what else was he supposed to wear?

"Professor!"

Byleth sighed. "You're being a rather poor maid." He sounded genuinely disappointed. It was completely asinine so why did it fill Dimitri with such remorse?

"If you're my maid, the least you can do is call me 'Master'."

"Why would I do that?" Dimitri was becoming increasingly red by the second despite his protests.

"Because you're my maid! We've established this!"

The voice Byleth used was one Dimitri had only seen when the professor was engaged in things like playing with the monastery cats or fishing, completely different from his usual assertive tone. Did he ask Dimitri to dress up and come to his room just to make fun of him? The professor wouldn't do that…would he? Either way, he wasn't going to put up with this anymore!

"Why did you ask me to wear this, and why are you asking me to do that? Do you only want to humiliate me?"

The amusement immediately faded from Byleth's eyes.

"You…you really don't know, do you?"

"Why else would I ask?"

Byleth cocked his head when he responded, his expression of something like pity. "There's only one reason I'd leave a skimpy maid dress in your room with a note telling you to put it on and come to my room at night."

Dimitri stared blankly for an entire moment, processing it, and his eyes blew wide and his face turned red once he did. For all his less than appropriate thoughts about Byleth, he'd never expressed them. What could have brought this up?

"But professor…why would you think I'd want to do this?"

"Well," Byleth started, "it was a shot in the dark, but I assumed you'd understand the implications and not have played along if you didn't want to." 

In retrospect, it was asking far too much of the king to expect he'd realize what Byleth  _ actually _ meant by it. Dimitri was incredibly adept at anything involving politics or lance fighting but was oblivious to everything else—including innuendos, regardless of how obvious they were.

"Well, this is awkward. Uh, you can go now if you want...don't let me stop you," he added, voice the most uncertain it would be that night. 

Dimitri shuffled in place, looking incredibly bashful with his hands still together where they gripped the middle of his skirt and his bright red face unable to meet Byleth's eyes. The clothes were embarrassing, but he wasn’t uncomfortable…and could he truly walk away from the chance to have sex with his beloved professor without later regretting his choice? He could always leave in the middle if he wanted, after all.

“No, it’s fine, ah….” Dimitri blushed even harder, “I want to, even if it’s wearing this.”

Byleth giggled into his fist, already enjoying the taller man’s awkwardness again. “What do you want? You know I can’t give it to you unless you tell me what it is.”

“I’m not sure how to word this,” Dimitri hesitated. Of course, he  _ could _ say it exactly how he was thinking but his formal habits wouldn’t allow the words to leave his mouth. 

“Do you want to fuck me, Dimitri?” Byleth clasped his hands behind his back and leaned forward so he had to tilt his head even farther up to meet Dimitri’s eyes.

“Yes...professor—”

“Master,” Byleth corrected.

“Master,” Dimitri obediently repeated, “I want to f-fuck you.” Trying to keep his gaze on Byleth was like swimming against the tide. Realizing how hard he was gripping his skirt, he let go before he tore it.

Byleth straightened up again. “That’s a  _ good boy _ ! But I’d be a bad master if I gave you everything you wanted without making you work for it, wouldn’t I?”

Dimitri hated how warm the silly epithet made him—warm enough to not question Byleth on why he bothered asking if he was just going to deny Dimitri. Why did he enjoy the professor talking to him like a dog?

“No, you would be...um, what will you have me do?” He tried to recall how the maids at the castle spoke, but he was far too flustered to think properly. Also, he wasn't sure what maids typically said during sex because he never had sex with one.

Byleth rested his chin on his hand in thought, as if he didn’t already know full well what he planned on doing. “Hmmm...give me a moment.” He excused himself to sit on his desk chair, pulling it far enough that Dimitri could sit on him.

“Come here!” He patted his thighs. Dimitri nodded and went to sit in lap like a child, but Byleth indicated for him to turn around by pushing on his hips. They were seated chest to chest now, Byleth looking incredibly pleased with the hulking man atop him and softly gripping his shoulders.

"Now kiss me." Dimitri hesitated until Byleth put his warm palm against his cheek to spur him on. He leaned down and placed a modest kiss on the other man's mouth, pulling back after a moment to look in Byleth's eyes for approval.

"You can do better than that," he chided, although his gaze was warm.

"My apologies," Dimitri whispered, but Byleth hushed him and held his head firm. He touched their lips once more, tongue politely asking for entrance which Byleth quickly granted and moaned softly. It had been so long since he'd done anything like this, and doing so with his beloved professor already filled his stomach with butterflies. His tongue circled Byleth's in callow, repetitive motions, yet the mint-haired man made no attempt to take lead. It was cute to see him try so hard at such a simple task. Byleth slipped his hands under Dimitri’s skirt, massaging the robust thighs there—he should have left a garter belt too, damn—causing the larger man to jolt, but he regained himself quickly. Byleth’s thumbs kneaded into his muscle, inching closer and closer to his groin with each motion that was not noticed until they were at his inner thighs.

“Mmm..?” He pulled away now that the professor wasn’t able to hold his head still. He was about to ask what the man was doing, but realized he'd doubtfully get an answer. Byleth retracted his hands and met his gaze, eyes glittering.

"Hmmm…." Byleth looked at one of his hands. He had intended to jerk Dimitri off himself, but  _ he _ was in charge here; a task like that shouldn't be delegated to him!

"Let me see your palm," he indicated towards Dimitri's right arm. With a crude sound, he spit into Dimitri's palm.

"Pro—master? What is this?" Despite his shock, he didn't retract his hand.

"You don't expect me to stroke you to hardness, now do you?" Byleth challenged, lifting the skirt to show the man's interested manhood just barely bulging in his panties.

Dimitri stilled with indecision before pulling the meager article down with his left hand so he could free himself. It was difficult when Byleth was watching, but he closed his eyes to ignore his concerns of underwhelming the professor. He rubbed his cock gently—almost cautiously—until his precum had beaded up enough to slide his foreskin back over his head without any resistance. It smeared the fluid along his dick as it slid down, and slid back up without any friction. It became easier to lose himself in the familiar feeling of his tight fist around him even with Byleth's giggling breaths tickling his cheek. He still felt somewhat ridiculed but knew the other man was equally aroused by it all, if not moreso. Byleth resumed kneading Dimitri’s thighs, and Dimitri realized he was not going to get any outside help even though he wished for it regardless. His hand moved a bit harder now, twisting every time he reached the top and rubbing his slit with his thumb to smear his precum as it came out.

“Are you getting close?” Byleth asked.

“I’m getting there...” Dimitri replied. He wasn’t particularly nearing his orgasm, but he would be if he kept at it.

“Good enough,” Byleth shrugged. He turned to open the drawer of his desk and pulled out something he hid in his palm. He moved his hands below Dimitri’s dress before revealing what was inside, and shoved the other man’s hands away. He was holding...a satin ribbon? It was thick and currently being tightly tied around the base of his penis. He was stunned into stillness, allowing the professor to carefully tie it however he pleased. Holding the skirt up, Byleth admired his handiwork.

“Stand up, please, I want to get a good look at it.”

Dimitri did as asked, and—much to his embarrassment—saw that his erection was now large enough to hitch the skirt up, no longer capable of hiding his shame. Byleth reached out to push it that much higher until he could see the ribbon, expertly tied into an adorable bow.

"Oh, I wish you could see it~" he cooed. Dimitri closed his eyes as Byleth lightly touched his dick, following the line of every vein he found until his fingers were at the top, at which point he reached lower to pull the thin panties—which had only been cradling his balls—and pulled it back over his dick. It struggled to stay put, barely fitting over the head, and was immediately stained by Dimitri's precum. It looked like it would rip off at any second. Byleth sighed, incredibly pleased with the way the panties and skirt so poorly hid his erection. It was as if the clothing wasn't intentionally lewd, instead  _ trying _ to be decent yet failing miserably, and the sight made Byleth's cock throb.

"Now stay there, and don't open your eyes," he instructed.

Dimitri muttered an assent, clenching his fists to distract himself from the ruffling noises which could only be Byleth undressing himself. Would the professor notice if he took a small peek…? He only considered it for a moment before he decided he didn't want to upset Byleth by failing such a meager task. The mattress creaked as the other man made himself comfortable, reclined on his pillow which had been shoved up so he could partially sit up. He called out to Dimitri once he'd settled. Although Dimitri had been expecting such, he was still momentarily stunned seeing his beloved professor fully reclined naked and stroking himself. He ran over to the bedside embarrassingly enthusiastically as soon as he was composed enough to do so. Byleth beckoned him onto the bed, continuing to rub himself, and Dimitri stumbled onto it. He settled on his knees at the other side of the bed, equally excited and nervous.

"You don't have to be so shy. Come closer," Byleth hummed. He pulled his legs up and held them down over his stomach with one arm so Dimitri would have more room. With his other limb, he pulled one of his ass cheeks away. While his dick was pressed between his thighs, his balls were still exposed.

"You know what I want you to do, don't you?"

Dimitri could guess, but the professor couldn't possibly…well, if everything thus far was any indication, that  _ was _ what Byleth was asking, but he still worried over the possibility that he was wrong. He shuffled closer and got onto his elbows so his face was level with Byleth's anus. He took the other cheek in his hand and Byleth left go of the other so he could hold it as well.

"There you go," Byleth praised. He used his now free hand to pet Dimitri's head, being careful not to disrupt the headpiece. Dimitri pressed his tongue against the hole, evoking a small gasp from the other man. He wished Byleth's legs weren't in the way so he could watch his professor's face for assurance, but he only had his noises to go by. Dimitri licked upwards a few times, letting saliva pool at the tip of his tongue each time. His linear movements then began to circle around the hole, enjoying the feelings of the ridges pushing against his tongue, and pulling even louder noises from his professor. Byleth's gasps had turned to small, breathy moans which he produced in increasing frequency. His anus reflexively clenched and relaxed now, so Dimitri took it as indication to finally press inside. He did so slowly at first until he realized how easily the hole gave in, so he shoved his tongue completely in with a single push. Byleth choked on his own spit, not expecting it considering how carefully Dimitri had started off. It was difficult for Dimitri to thrust very hard at first, but Byleth soon loosened up. His motions slowed as his tongue thrashed around each time it was in as far as it could go. His tongue was getting tired, but he gripped Byleth's ass even tighter to try and tough through it. Byleth's whines and the way his thighs began to twitch spurred Dimitri on. It didn't take long for the thick ring of muscle to loosen under Dimitri's aggressive ministrations but he wasn't sure if the professor intended for this to continue until he came (...could he orgasm just from his ass?) or if it was but a preamble. Byleth had said he was going to make Dimitri work for the chance to fuck him, so Dimitri would have to go above and beyond! He suddenly dug his hands into Byleth's thighs, causing the man to squeak in surprise, and dragged his tongue from his ass to his taint, and slowly licked a stripe up to his balls.

"D-Dimitri?" Byleth gasped. He could just barely meet Dimitri's eye from the new angle, and couldn't find it in himself to say another word under Dimitri's curious, hungry gaze. Now certain that he was at least meeting Byleth's expectations, Dimitri closed his eyes and focused on his job.

He felt Byleth's balls slide apart as he pushed up on the middle. He then curled around the right one, cradling it in his tongue for a moment, before he slid along the bottom and did the same to the left one. Byleth's legs trembled even harder as his actual genitals were being pleasured and Dimitri took immense joy in being able to feel it under his hands. Not able to handle it, Byleth clasped his hands over his mouth and winced while trying to suppress his noises. His legs fell apart, exposing the rest of his penis. Dimitri immediately licked over the top of Byleth's balls and started up his length but Byleth, none too dexterously, pushed Dimitri's face away before he could get very far.

"Enough!" His voice was uneven, most likely more due to the abruptness of Dimitri's actions rather than the actions themselves. "Let go…" he muttered as he lowered his legs so Dimitri would remove his hands. Byleth leaned up and over the other man was close enough, he grabbed one of his arms and guided it to the bed beside his stomach, and Dimitri mirrored it with his other arm.

Somehow, looking down at his professor like this felt more intimate than when they had been kissing—especially when it was so obvious how hard Byleth was trying to regain his previous authoritative demeanor. He lifted his legs and rested the back of his knees on Dimitri's shoulders, making sure the other man had a full view of his wet ass. He pulled something from under his pillow; in his hands was a bottle of oil and a piece of glass consisting of a series of spheres which grew increasingly large the farther down they went. It was almost like a sword with its quillon and hilt.

"Now don't take your eyes off me, but keep your hands to yourself, alright?"

"Y-yes…master," Dimitri muttered, unsure of himself again. It'd taken all his willpower to hold back when he had tongued Byleth open, but it should be easier if he was doing nothing but watch, right?

Byleth leaned up and patted Dimitri's cheek, not unlike one would a dog. "Good boy." He sank back down and turned his focus back to the glass rod. He opened the bottle and poured the substance into the palm of his hand so he could rub it onto the toy, doing so slowly enough it was obviously for show. 

The warm, smooth tip grinded against his entrance before he pressed it in. The first sphere wasn't any bigger than Dimitri's tongue, but he exhaled sharply nevertheless. His eyes closed as he kept going until the next one slided in with a  _ pop _ ! He breathed with an open mouth, forcing himself to relax. Even without seeing Dimitri he knew the man was excited from how he breathed just as heavily. Byleth was almost glad that his character had been forcibly broken as it undoubtedly added to how debauched he must look, further goading Dimitri's arousal. He grew too brash from how easily the first two had gone in and underestimated how large the fourth sphere was, whining painfully when he shoved two of them in at once. He slightly opened his eyes to find Dimitri not staring at his face at all, instead intently watching where his ass was stretched open. While slightly warped, his pink insides could be seen through the transparent glass. Dimitri's mouth opened slightly when Byleth pushed the next one in, which was large enough to make him genuinely moan. There were only two more left after that. His breathing wavered as the next one went in slowly, stretching his rim even wider and exposing more of his insides, and Dimitri's arms tensed. The man looked like he was about to start shaking when Byleth finally got the toy in all the way and sighed loudly. He didn't allow himself to relax for very long—not when Dimitri was eyeing him like a cat watching a crippled mouse writhe under its paw—and slid the toy halfway out before shoving it back in. He did this a few more times, pulling out a bit farther each, and couldn't help but smirk when Dimitri cautiously looked up at him. It was then he pulled it all the way out and genuinely thrust it back in. Even he was unprepared for the feeling, unable to stop his head from being thrown back and groaning. He momentarily forgot about Dimitri as he did this again and again, the oil squelching loudly as the spheres caught on his rim every time they passed in and out. His tongue unthinkingly peaked out his open mouth and drooled onto his chin.

"Master!" Dimitri whined as if he were the one getting fucked, "I can't take it anymore, please…." He salivated as he watched Byleth’s hole swallow the glass toy with ease, desperately wishing it was his cock instead.

"Ah ha…" Byleth slurred as he lifted his head up and found his voice. "What happened to being a good boy for me?"

"I'm trying! But it's too much…."

Byleth looked in between Dimitri's legs, impressed by how painfully hard he was and the small pool of precum he'd leaked onto the bed through the saturated panties . He  _ really _ couldn't take it anymore, and why would Byleth turn down having that thick, throbbing cock in his ass in favor of using the glass toy he always used?

"Alright, I think you've done enough to deserve it," he smiled. He got off the bed and rubbed the saliva off his mouth. Dimitri looked confused—had he expected Byleth to lie back and let him claim his professor right there? Even if Byleth was the one on the receiving end, he's  _ still _ the one in charge.

"Lay back," he instructed, motioning towards the top of the bed where he'd been. Dimitri hurried to obey, looking incredibly bashful with his hands awkwardly curled over his stomach and dick standing proud between his thick, decorated thighs. Byleth leisurely made his way back to the bed, crawling onto the other side and reaching for Dimitri's groin. He pulled the soiled underwear off and let it stick to Dimitri's balls. The bow at the base was unbothered.

"Mmm…" Byleth hummed, teasing Dimitri's length with his hand. He grabbed the bottle and poured it onto the head. Dimitri gasped weakly, his demure whimpers slipping out through his tight lips. With his free hand, Byleth reached up and forced Dimitri's mouth open with his thumb.

"Don't hold back anymore. This is your reward, after all. You want this, don't you?"

"I w-want it! I want it so badly!" He clenched his eyes and cried. Byleth stroked him faster and he instinctively thrust up.

"Really, are you sure~?"

"Yesss! Please!" Genuine tears began to form at the edges of his eyes. His hands shot out and gripped Byleth's shoulders. "I'm going to cum!"

Byleth knew he wouldn't be able to with the ribbon around him, even if he felt like he was about to. "You look so happy, do you not want to cum in my hand?"

"N-no…I want to—ah!—I want to cum inside! I need to be inside you! Please, master!" 

He squeaked when Byleth removed his hand. Byleth pushed his legs up to his chest and held Dimitri's thighs down with his own, and then held Dimitri's legs up by the ankles. He let one of them go to position the dick below him at his hole and kept it in his hand as he sunk down until the tip had gone in before moving it back.

Dimitri exhaled and whimpered simultaneously. Even though he wasn't the one being penetrated, he felt submissive and feminine under Byleth's weight. His ass was cold now that the skirt had fallen back and the only thing covering his skin was the thin pair of half removed panties which had ridden down.

"What kind of position is this—nnngh!" He wasn't able to get through the question as Byleth had taken the rest of him in a single movement.

"You're rather calm for someone who was begging to fuck me only a few minutes ago. Does it not feel good?" Byleth asked with feigned disappointment.

"N-no, no! Of course not! It's just—!" Byleth lifted himself off and shoved Dimitri's legs back even harder on the way down so Dimitri's hips met his.

"Oh! This—ngh!" 

Byleth couldn't stop himself from smirking as he used Dimitri's legs as handles while jumping up and down on his cock. He enjoyed the way his balls stuck to his ass every time they met due to the sticky underwear on them, only getting stickier as even more oil and precum smeared onto it. Byleth rhythmically clenched his ass while he went, and Dimitri  _ wailed _ . The tears which had threatened to fall earlier actually did, completely overwhelmed by it all. Byleth slowed to a stop and Dimitri looked up in confusion, although his eyesight was blurry.

"I forgot to mention," Byleth started, "You're not allowed to cum until I do."

"Hah…b-but—"

"No buts. Just because this is a reward doesn't mean you get to stop being good for me. I don't think it'll take very long, after all~" Byleth purred as he reached back to quickly fondle Dimitri's balls.

"I promise…" he whispered.

Byleth squeezed his balls "Good boy." His hand returned to Dimitri's ankle and he jerked his hips again. It took a few thrusts before he found the pace he'd had before, and it felt just as good.

"Ahhh...m-master…" Dimitri slurred. Byleth was fucking himself so intensely, Dimitri's shins were next to his head now.

"Tell me how it feels, Dimitri," Byleth playfully asked.

"It's amazing…ngggh…you're so tight and wet and warm and—ah!" Byleth shoved down especially hard, enough that Dimitri's balls hurt from being slapped against Byleth's ass. "My dick f-feels like it's being milked…ah…." His head fell back, face blotchy and red from crying. His dick was twitching vigorously, no doubt desperate to orgasm but unable to with the ribbon forcibly keeping it inflamed and hard. Byleth lifted himself completely off with the tip just barely touching his gaping rim, staying there as Dimitri submissively whimpered, before dropping himself back down. 

“Professor—! It's so good!” Dimitri cried out, tears streaming down his face. Byleth didn’t bother scolding him for his slip-up; he was obviously too far gone to care. “Please let me cum in you!”

“No,” Byleth purred, fingers moving back to tease the little ribbon tied around the man’s penis. “Did you forget already? You’re going to be a good maid and hold back until I cum~” Dimitri shook, so obviously struggling to hold back.

"You can help if you'd like," Byleth advised. He doubted Dimitri had enough sense left to understand what he meant, so he grabbed his hand and brought it to his neglected dick. Dimitri's limbs were completely limp and fell back down as soon as he let go. There was no point in teasing him anymore, not when his mouth uttered a stream of blissed out moans and almost unintelligible babble begging to let him cum, tongue lolled out his mouth and dripping saliva onto his cheek. Byleth had no choice but to do it himself. His ability to pivot Dimitri's hips to his liking was diminished with only one hand holding the other man's leg. He had intentionally ignored his penis to hold out longer and so he hadn't realized how aroused he was until it finally got some stimulation. He was suddenly aware that Dimitri didn't even have the capacity to watch him, and what fun was that? He let go of his dick and returned it to Dimitri's ankle. It wasn't an easy task to cum untouched, but on Dimitri's dick? With the man moaning like a whore and completely out of his mind? Byleth  _ absolutely _ could. It should be his maid's job to get him off, after all. His movements became slower as he allowed himself to fall completely down on Dimitri's cock, shoving it that much deeper into him. Dimitri's legs spasmed aggressively.

"Nggh, professor, I want to—ah, ah!—to…please, let me knock you up! It's so hot…mmmh…I-I want you to fuck yourself on me until I can't think about anything but being inside you!"

His eyes rolled back in pleasure, only the edge’s of his irises still visible. Byleth felt himself reaching the edge as well; he let go for a moment to reach below and untie the bow, and Dimitri immediately gushed into him.

"Profess—ahhhh!  _ Nnnnnghhhh _ !"

Every muscle in Dimitri's body became taut. His hands jerked up to grip Byleth's thighs and hold him down as hard as he could.

"F-fuck…" Byleth moaned as his own orgasm took him, insides assaulted with the massive amount of cum Dimitri crammed into him. His fingers dug into the fabric below him and his semen shot across Dimitri's chest, some even landing on his neck. Dimitri's hands fell off his legs, and they both shook and chests' heaved as they came back to their senses….

Well, one of them did. Dimitri's body laid limp on the bed, his breathing faint now.

"Dimitri?" Byleth shook him, still short of breath himself. "Are you okay? Dimitri!?" Was he unconscious? Did he really cum so hard he passed out? He hurriedly undressed Dimitri to make it slightly easier for him to breathe. He rearranged the pillow so that the man could lay down properly. He rapped Dimitri's chest to see once more if he would wake up. His eyes weakly opened to mere slits.

"Pro...fessor…" he muttered, eye unfocused.

"Are you alright?" Byleth interrogated. At least he knew Dimitri's mindless drivel hadn't rendered him brain dead.

"Yes…" he slurred as his head turned the other way, "I'm just…tired…." His voice faded into silence. Byleth stared at him, dumbfounded. He watched for a few moments more to see if Dimitri would stir, but the man continued to rest (seemingly) peacefully. Unfortunately, he was also in the dead center of the bed and his massive frame left no room for Byleth to fit, not to mention the sheets being soiled with a number of detestable fluids. Byleth sighed. He slipped his smallclothes back on and pulled the blanket shoved at the end of the bed over his body and head out the door, praying no one happened to be out late enough to find him trudging to to Dimitri's room half naked and reeking of sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated!


End file.
